


Wishing on a Pretzel

by FaultyParagon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Game: Kingdom Hearts III, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: There are these moments when Hayner is left with nothing but the faintest sensation that something is missing in his life, and he doesn't know what it is- so all he can do is wish for pretzels, beach trips, part-time jobs, and spiky-haired blonds he never knew he wanted. The name 'Roxas' is so damn familiar, and it hurts Hayner more than he could ever know.-During KHIII's Twilight Town segment.





	Wishing on a Pretzel

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who, in the last scene of this, screamed when playing the game because Sora mentioned everyone except for Riku, even though Riku has arguably sacrificed the most to keep him safe? Ugh. More on that Riku/Sora mess of a relationship in KHIII later. 
> 
> This was originally posted on my FF.net but it got very little engagement, so I'm posting it here. 
> 
> For now, enjoy some one-sided HaynerxRoxas nonsense, taken from KHIII's sad rendition of Twilight Town.

Wishing on a Pretzel

"Well, actually, we're looking for Roxas."

Unexpectedly, his heart thumped in his chest at the use of that name.

"Roxas?" Olette murmured to his left, sounding out the unusual name.

Hayner instinctively frowned, bringing a hand up to grab his chin lightly. Pensive, he furrowed his brow, tearing his gaze away from the deep blue eyes that bore into him from a few steps away, too bright, too _familiar. _

_Just like 'Roxas'._

"That's funny… I don't know any Roxas," he paused for just a second, almost falling completely silent when a flash of heartbreak struck Sora's expression. Gratitude spiked through him quickly as Pence grunted in agreement by his side, letting him roll the name on his tongue slowly so that it resonated in his mind over and over again, "-but the name sounds familiar."

Ever cheery, Pence wondered aloud, "Maybe we bumped into him somewhere."

Hayner narrowed his eyes in suspicion as Donald and Goofy shared a worried glance. "Uh, that's one way to put it," Donald commented slowly.

Goofy added, "Actually, he mighta been friends with another version of ya." Reaching into his back pocket, he ambled over to Hayner, handing the blond a photograph. Pence and Olette crowded around either side of him, peering down into the image which he now held in a shaking hand.

Hayner stared at the photograph, taking in the image of himself, Pence and Olette in a familiar pose in front of the old mansion at the edge of town. They had taken this picture in the summer- he remembered asking Vivi to take it after they had finished their investigation for their summer group project. The younger boy had been too nervous to say no, despite him running with Seifer's crowd. He remembered how long Olette had taken to decide on a pose, how humid the warm day had been, and how Pence kept rushing the anxious photographer, since the ice cream shop had been only a few minutes away from closing. When Vivi had finally captured an image Pence was happy with, the boy had tucked it away and the three of them had bolted to the ice cream shop to demand the last sea salt bars of the day. It was a cherished memory, another one for them all to share.

This photograph, however, depicted a scene different from what he remembered.

At the back of the group, right beside Hayner, stood another boy, one Hayner simultaneously knew nothing of and knew far too well. A sweet, youthful face with unruly, spiky blond hair stared at the camera with deep blue eyes… too bright, too _familiar._

His heart jolted at the sight, a little piece of him crumbling away to reveal a hole he never really knew had even existed.

"This photograph…" Olette trailed off, the words unspoken lingering in the air.

Pence knew exactly what she meant. "Yeah. We've got the same one." The shorter boy pulled out the nearly identical photograph from their summer break and held it up in comparison. The two images were nearly one and the same, aside from the inclusion of the blond.

_But how…? _"Oh yeah!" Hayner realized the truth with elation, sharing a knowing glance with his friends as they reached the same conclusion. "The other Twilight Town!"

Wryly, Pence said, "It's like one of those 'spot the differences' puzzles… except really easy. I guess in that town, we're friends with this 'Roxas' person."

Hayner slowly felt Pence's words fading into the background as he continued staring into those impossibly warm eyes staring up at him from the photograph. Every ragged breath he drew in sent shocks up his spine, shudders through his heart, as he looked at the one who was presumably 'Roxas'.

_Roxas. Man, who were you? _

If this person had just been in the virtual Twilight Town, then there was no reason to feel this way as he looked at the photograph including Roxas. And yet, he couldn't help but feel warmth spread throughout his chest, images of scenes he _knew _he had never experienced playing again and again in his mind –

His eyes darted up to meet Sora's for just a moment. _Maybe it's because of you, _Hayner pondered. _Nothing's ever been the same since _you _came around here the first time. _He closed his eyes, the memory of their first meeting coming to mind as if they had met just yesterday.

"_Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later." And he walked away past the unknown brunet, past that brown, spiky hair, past those eyes so damn blue and bright and clear and _familiar_. He walked fast, breathing in deep, trying to hide the fact that his hands were shaking and that every fiber of his being wanted to both simultaneously hold onto this strange boy who had waltzed into their Usual Spot so carefree and beat the crap out of him for ever daring to leave._

_Daring to leave? When had he been there in the first place?_

_And even when they ran back to see off the strange brunet, even when he asked, "Hey, Sora. You sure we haven't met before?" and the boy shook his head, it didn't matter that he didn't know the brunet. He had seen flashes of blond in his hair, a face that he knew far too well hidden inside of Sora's- and then Sora had cried._

At that moment, Hayner's entire world had crashed to the floor by seeing Sora's tears, and he had yet to pick up the pieces ever again.

But this face- this blond in the photograph, that clumsy, easygoing smile, those eyes that were too damn warm and close- _this _was the face Hayner had been looking for all this time. _This _was the face which haunted his dreams, which filled him with nostalgia and warmth and loneliness that was sometimes just so _damn unbearable. _He thought Olette and Pence could fix him. They never really could.

But this kid? Roxas? He could fix Hayner. _Maybe he's what's been missing ever since the summer._

He couldn't let this lie. Resolve filled him from head to toe. "Sora, let us help you track Roxas down." His friends caught his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Sora cheered in disbelief.

Looking back down at Roxas' face, he commented ruefully, "Sure, he seems like a pretty cool guy." After those words left his lips, Hayner blanked out, eyes focusing far off in the distance as they agreed to split up and search the town. The moment he was free from the others, he closed his eyes, letting himself take a deep breath. _Where would Roxas go?_

He barely had to blink before his feet carried him up the street, away from the Tram Commons and towards the heart of the town- the clock tower.

The farther he ran, the more vivid the images in his mind became. He didn't even bother to question it anymore- in the span of just a few minutes, he simply accepted these visions as a matter of fact. Somewhere out there, all of these things had happened. That was why he ran towards the breathtaking tower at the center of the quiet town with such haste.

The alternate versions of themselves in Twilight Town had been friends with Roxas, and those alternate versions had always hung out on top of the clock tower. Hayner closed his eyes, pumping his arms and legs as fast as he could until he reached the familiar stairwell leading up behind the train station doors. He bolted up the stairs, taking them two at a time, ignoring the strained creaking of steps that usually never faced this kind of assault.

At the top, he burst through the doors onto the ledge encircling the tower. Red-faced and huffing for breath, he strode forward with a purpose. He had seen so many sunsets with his friends up here- but this time, everything was different. As he rounded the corner to the front of the tower, the sun shone directly into his eyes, taking him aback for a moment. Squinting, he blocked the sun's rays with a hand, stumbling out into the light.

There, silhouetted in a golden halo, back turned to him and legs hanging over the side of the ledge, hair shining as bright as a sunbeam itself, was _Roxas._

His heart leapt into his throat, and for that brief moment, that hole in his heart was _so unbearably full. _His eyes filled with tears of relief and sorrow and _want, _and every drop which rolled down his flushed cheeks was acrid and stinging. He didn't wipe them away, simply breathing in the image before him.

Finally, with staggering steps, he mumbled, "Roxas?" and reached out a hand blindly, still blinking away the light-

And then Roxas' image was gone, dissipated into the air.

Hayner sank to his knees, collapsing slowly, bit by bit. He turned and leaned his forehead against the warm wall of the clock tower, biting his lip, biting back the sob that suddenly threatened to wrench free from his throat through his gasping attempts to catch his breath. Of course Roxas wouldn't be there- that would be too easy.

And yet, as he closed his eyes, he could see Roxas still sitting there upon that ledge. He had a sea salt ice cream bar in his hands, and he looked out into the distance with eyes so blue, so deep, so _familiar_ that Hayner could fall into them forever.

He gulped. He knew now, why he wanted to save Roxas.

xXx

His friends noticed nothing as they regrouped and headed over to the old mansion to meet up with Sora and the gang. "What time is it?" Olette asked nonchalantly as they strolled through the woods leading up to the decrepit building. "We shouldn't forget about work today."

The part-time jobs had been a staple of their trio for years. Anytime they wanted to do anything fun, be it going to the beach or taking the tram out to Sunset Hill, taking care of odd jobs around the sleepy city was the perfect way for them to earn enough cash. Usually it went towards buying their food- sea-salt ice cream didn't come for free, after all.

The moment they saw Sora that day, however, all thoughts of work had slipped from Hayner's mind.

"You're right, I totally forgot we signed up for shifts today!" Pence cried, slamming his fist into an open palm. "Can't forget about that. We gotta go to the beach one more time before it gets too cold, and I'm _not _going if we can't buy snacks."

"Pretzels only, Pence," Olette teased. "We can't afford anything else, otherwise we'll be putting up posters forever for our wallets to recover!"

Pence stuck his tongue out at the girl, but all Hayner could do was silently glower and hasten his footsteps. _What are you doing, talking about work? Why does work matter? We're in the middle of something! _Hayner's mind immediately replied. He swallowed down the words, only speaking when he was calm enough to reply. "Remind us if we forget, 'Lette," he said tersely.

"'Kay," she responded cheerily, not picking up on his brewing frustration.

They soon found their other-worldly friends standing before the menacing doors of the old structure, lost deep in thought. Hayner understood the sentiment. It had been quite a while since he had last been there with his friends- he hadn't come back ever since they tried to save Kairi by entering the mansion.

"Hey there," he called out, resting a friendly hand upon Sora's shoulder.

He was not expecting the larger-than-life reactions from the trio before him as they all turned around, terrified and screeching in alarm.

"Thanks for the heart attack!" Sora cried.

In Hayner's mind, he could hear that voice lowering slightly, the timber growing warmer- less childish, more mature, more familiar. He could hear the wry chuckles escaping thin lips, blond brows drawn up in a bemused smile.

Instinctively, he planted his hands on his hips and leaned forward, cheekily asking, "Oh, what? Did I scare you?"

But the Roxas in Hayner's mind didn't respond, and Sora didn't laugh it off the way the blond would've, either. It took all of his willpower to not turn around on his heel and leave, drowning in the shame and frustration and anger which inexplicably welled up inside him. _Sora's not the same. I gotta stop this._

Pence explained their current situation of having no real leads, sounding more and more defeated until Hayner finally added, "Yup. This old mansion is our last hope."

"You guys ready?" Olette chirped.

"Another Twilight Town awaits!" Pence stated, enthusiastic again.

Sora turned around, facing the imposing building once more. "…Yeah."

Hayner's heart flinched. Roxas' voice was back in his mind, speaking in Sora's place. He always had been the quietest one of them all.

_Wait- how do I know that? I haven't ever spoken to him, why is all of this-_

He didn't know.

It didn't take long for them all to find themselves back in the basement of the old mansion, Pence slipping into the seat at the main terminal with ease. He typed away at the login screen, but to no avail. Instead of sending them back to the same transportation menus which Hayner remembered from their last visit to this basement, red screens flashed and beeped ominously at the group, and the sinking feeling in Hayner's heart was becoming far too commonplace for his liking.

"Oh, man. The transporter's been protected," Pence groaned.

"Protected from what?" Sora asked, bending around to stare at the screens in confusion.

The stout boy murmured, "I guess from us? We can't use it to get to the other Twilight Town."

The last string of Hayner's patience snapped. "Why not? It worked before! We sent Sora there!" he cried indignantly, clenching his fists in anger.

Pence rolled his eyes, and Hayner had to bite down the urge to swing at one of his best friends. "Well that was then, and this is now," Pence insisted.

From the back of the group, Olette pleaded, "And there's no other way?"

The boy turned back to the computer screen, glumly replying, "None that I know."

Before Hayner could truly pick a fight, because _damn, he wanted to, _Sora's phone suddenly rang. The brunet picked up the call quickly, and an unknown voice filled the room. For a few minutes, Sora and the stranger simply spoke and exchanged niceties- the total lack of progress filled Hayner with an irritation that he could barely contain. His eyebrow twitched as he listened to Pence dance around the issue at hand with this strange caller until finally, he could take it no longer. Groaning loudly, he stepped towards the phone, yelling, "The transporter to the other Twilight Town! It's the only way to find Roxas. You gotta help us!"

After a moment, the smooth voice on the other line began to mumble thoughtfully, toying with the issue with the terminal. Eventually, he spoke up, instructing Pence to connect with the stranger's terminal. Hayner had no idea what was going on, but he could hardly care- from the moment he heard the man say, "Maybe I can help," his heart had swelled with hope.

It took far longer than he would've liked to set up what was necessary for the man to help Sora locate Roxas' data- _whatever the hell that means, I guess. _With no choice left but to wait for the stranger to finish guiding Pence along, his thoughts drifted towards the blond that had been occupying his mind all day.

_Roxas, huh? _Even the name sent a wave of warmth and nostalgia and _longing _crashing through his heart. It was terrifying, the intensity of emotion that had continued to build all day. _I wonder what he used to do with alternate-me. Maybe we've gone to the beach? _The thought caused a small smile to emerge upon his lips, his tension easing. _I wonder if he likes pretzels. With four people, he might've even helped us get a watermelon. _His grin widened, losing himself in the fantasy. _He was probably cool with that. I just know it._

Sora finally ended the call and tucked his phone away. As he did so, however, Hayner caught a glimpse of the time on the dark screen. Immediately, he straightened up, snapping out of his daydream. "Oh no! We got work. I totally forgot!" He scooted around Olette and began jogging towards the door.

"Really?" Pence scoffed incredulously. "But what about all this?" He gestured towards the myriad of screens that still needed to be unlocked.

"Hey, both are important," Hayner explained. "We're gonna need some cash to go to the beach. Also, don't forget the pretzels." He paused, before a smile lit up his face almost unknowingly. He flashed four fingers up to the group. "Gotta buy four now."

Pence counted out how many they'd need for a moment before finally cueing in. "Ohh, I get it."

Olette leaned to the side, giggling, "He's thinking ahead."

Hayner heart glowed as he saw his best friends agree with his sentiment. _One for each of us… and one for Roxas. _"Later Sora!" he called, waving, eyes meeting blue.

Easily, Sora replied, "Yeah. See ya, Hayner!" And before Hayner turned back towards the door, he saw that same familiar grin morph into something softer, something more thoughtful, something _familiar._

"Bye Donald, Goofy!" Olette called, to which the two in question waved and called back.

Pence remembered, "Oh, and since I'm manning the computer here, you guys're in charge of earning my share."

Hayner snorted. "No pretzel for Pence." With that, he bolted out of the basement, Olette chuckling on his heels. However, his mind was far away, already heading to the beach. He could practically smell the creased leather of the tram seats, the humid air from the wilting summer sun filling the stuffy carriage. He didn't mind, though- in his mind's eye, by his side, he already had his two best friends, a pouch full of money, and a blond with blue eyes that _sparkled _in the sunlight.

xXx

The posters had been easy enough to put up, having to go only upon the numerous bulletin boards around the Tram Commons. The task had been practically automatic, the boy moving from one board to another as if he floated on a cloud, his mind's eye still trained upon the afterimage of the blond he had never actually met.

Standing in front of the bistro, much to his surprise, was Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Hey! Guys!" he called, bringing himself back to reality for the first time that hour.

Hayner had to bite back the excitement which jumped into his throat as Sora cried, "Hayner! Olette!"

Noticing the owner of the bistro standing behind Sora, he slowed down. "Hey, boss. Done with the posters," he drawled as he headed towards their employer.

At his comment, Donald and Goofy cast confused glances towards the elder figure, but Scrooge simply said, "Aye, good work, kids."

Goofy asked, "You guys work for Uncle Scrooge here at the bistro?"

_Uncle? _"Umm… Do we?" Hayner glanced at Olette to confirm.

Thankfully, Olette was always ready to go. She pulled one of the few extra posters remaining from her pocket and explained, "He gave us a short job putting up these special posters."

As Olette and Scrooge explained the film festival and associated free games to Sora and his friends, Hayner found his eyes glued onto Sora's curious, enraptured expression. Something about it just didn't feel right.

He snorted quietly. _Heck yeah, it doesn't feel right. It isn't Roxas. But… why do I keep seeing Roxas in Sora? I don't get it. _He watched in somber silence as Sora leaned into the poster, excitedly pulling out his phone and trying out what Olette was showing him on it. There was an innocence in the way the brunet moved and looked at the world. Although he had never seen it in person, Hayner knew that that innocence was miles away from the tired, knowing expression that had always graced Roxas' face.

_But… that was what had made his smiles so much more special._

Before he could ponder any further, Sora exclaimed, "Oh! Right, I need to warn you guys!"

Hayner quirked up an eyebrow. "Why?"

Sora pleaded, "Well, those creepy-crawly things might come back for more, so stay on your toes."

The tower of writhing shadows that had chased them across the Commons earlier that day had been terrifying, it was true. And yet, Sora had been able to dispatch them easily with his strange sword, right? With a quick nod, Hayner replied, "Sure. But don't we have you guys to take care of 'em for us?"

The brunet smiled guiltily back at him, and Hayner narrowed his eyes, confused. _What's that supposed to-_

Olette gasped softly. "You have to leave _again_?"

And his heart hit the floor.

Donald said kindly, "It's our job."

"But we'll definitely be back," Goofy added.

_They're looking at me, _shit _they're looking- _Mustering up as much humour into his trembling voice as he could, Hayner chuckled, "When ya gonna slow down?"

Those giant blue eyes, so deep- _they're too damn familiar, too damn similar, dammit! Why can't they be the same- _filled with regret. "Sorry. Just do me a favour…" Sora murmured softly.

Hayner assented, "Well, what is it? Don't make it too tough."

"I know how Roxas feels. To be lost. But Donald and Goofy… Kairi…" he raised a hand to hold his chest, his heart, "brought me back by wishing with all their hearts." The other two nodded eagerly by his side. "So..." he continued, "I was hoping the three of you would do the same, and wish for Roxas."

Hayner felt his expression melt, the pain lancing through him easing at the sincerity in Sora's voice. "What? That's it? That's no favour." He turned to look at Olette, who simply smiled at him in agreement. "We'll all wish." His eyes misted over slightly, his smile turning soft. "I'm wishin'."

"Yeah. Me and Pence too!" the girl chirped.

With a nod and a relieved sigh, Sora mumbled, "Thanks." And with that, he waved towards Donald and Goofy, and the trio of travelers headed out to the edge of the Commons to continue their adventure. Hayner and Olette watched them go, waving goodbye until they were no longer visible behind the items shop.

Olette sighed wearily once they were out of sight. "I guess we should check on Pence, huh?"

Hayner nodded mutely, but even as Olette turned to walk towards the tunnels leading to the woods, Hayner simply stood in place, staring at his open palm. Slowly, he reached a hand into his pocket, wrapping shaking fingers around the orange-red crystal within. He pulled it out, holding it up towards the sunlight washing over the courtyard gently from above.

Sora had given him this crystal the last time they had met. And, although he had never held the Four Crystal Trophy in his own hands before that- he blamed Seifer and Setzer for that- he had always felt an affinity towards the reddish gem.

"Hayner!" Olette called from the corner.

"Coming!" he yelled back, waving her onwards with his free hand. He made no move to follow. His thoughts simply raced around the crystal, its origins, and why he couldn't bear to let the damn thing go.

Now, he had his answer. _Roxas must've given alternate-me this, huh. _The light filtered through the crystal as he held it above his face, shining iridescently, blinding him once more. Just like when he had sat upon the clock tower earlier that day, the beams of sunlight passing through the shining crystal formed the silhouette of blond hair and a youthful face and eyes that, when combined with the clear sky above, were so starkly wide and deep blue and knowing and so damn _familiar. _

He smiled, clutching the crystal even tighter, praying with all his heart. And for that moment, the little hole inside was filled, and he could hear that low, kind voice murmuring his name, and for the first time since he had met Sora, everything felt alright.

_I'm wishin'. More than anything._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
